List of women in FLOSS
A comprehensive list of women who contribute or are active in Free/Libre/Open Source software projects. Feel free to add! (in alphabetical order by surname, please) The purpose of this list is: * To combat the Invisibility of women in open source * To highlight the Value of women's contributions to open source * To offer inspiration/role models for people in the field, or considering entering it A * Kristen Carlson Accardi - Linux kernel hacker, Linux kernel subsystem maintainer * Sarah Allen - Ruby community * Cat Allman - Open Source Programs Office, Google, formerly with USENIX, Sendmail * Jean T. Anderson - Apache * Lillian Angel - RedHat employee, OpenJDK maintainer, GNU Classpath contributor * Elaine Ashton - Perl developer, historian, advocate * Valerie Aurora - Linux kernel hacker, science and technical writer, Ada Initiative co-founder * Vid Ayer - Founder of Ubuntu Women B * Mitchell Baker - Chief Lizard Wrangler of the Mozilla Project * Ann Barcomb - Perl * Na'Tosha Bard - Mercurial * Alex Bayley (Skud) - sometime Perl hacker, community member and open source evangelist, now open data, music and "open stuff" * Donna Benjamin - conference director linux.conf.au 2008, president Linux Users Victoria 2008/2009, Drupal Association Board Member-elect * Robyn Bergeron - Fedora Project Leader * Addison Berry - Drupal developer, site maintainer, and documentation team lead * Suparna Bhattacharya - Linux kernel hacker, first woman invited to attend the Linux Kernel Summit conference * Zaheda Bhorat - Google Open Standards Manager and former Community Manager OpenOffice.org * Rachel Blackman - founder and core developer, Ecartis list server * Augustina Blair - Perl developer and Debian Linux fangirl, contributed to Ubuntu documentation and Dreamwidth projects * Lukas Blakk — Mozilla, PyStar * Silona Bonewald - Open Source Evangelist grid.o * Jennifer Boriss - Interaction designer at Mozilla * Alice Boxhall - Google employee, Chrome/Chromium and Webkit developer * Ursula Braun - Linux kernel developer, maintainer of the S/390 network drivers and IUCV networking layer * Angela Brown - Event & Marketing Manager, The Linux Foundation * Diane Bruce - major contributor to and informal project leader of the IRCD-Hybrid software, occasional FreeBSD hacker http://www.db.net/~db/ http://www.ircd-hybrid.org/history.html * Angela Byron - Drupal, winner Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2008 for Best Contributor * Rain Breaw - Drupal C * Mingming Cao - IBM employee, Linux kernel hacker * Christine Caulfield - Red Hat Cluster developer and maintainer of the Linux DECnet project. * Suw Charman - social media * Marie Odea Ching - Apache VP for Archiva, contributor to Maven & Continuum * Kristina Chodorow - MongoDB core contributor * Christina Choi - Data Analyst (Applied Statistics) at Mozilla * Mallory (Mel) Chua - OLPC, Sugar, Red Hat, open source in education * Sacha Chua - Drupal, PHP, emacs * Diana Cionoiu - Yate, VoIP, OLPC * Kristina Clair - linux administrator; perl hacker; ruby/ruby on rails developer;crabgrass developer * Erinn Clark - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer, Tor project * Gabriella Coleman - anthropologist who worked extensively on the anthropology of the Debian project * Danese Cooper * Laura Creighton - unix hacker, Python hacker, Europython organiser, digital rights activist * Leah Culver - Django Project D * Dilma Da Silva - K42, operating systems researcher * Alexia Death - GIMP developer, artist * Selena Deckelmann - PostgreSQL Project * Kadambari Devarajan - project on adoption of FOSS in Science and Engineering Education in India, Python hacker, Science and Technical Writer * Melissa Draper - regional Ubuntu Membership Board, Ubuntu IRC Council, OCM of Linux Australia, Secretary of Sydney Linux Users Group, Ubuntu Women leader * Isabel Drost - Apache Mahout core committer * Máirín Duffy - Red Hat interaction designer, lead of Fedora art team * Leah Duncan - lead organiser linux.conf.au 2009, Secretary of Linux Australia E * Susanne Ebrecht - PostgreSQL Project * Beth Lynn Eicher - Founder of the Ohio LinuxFest a Free software conference * Audrey Eschright - founder of Calagator, an open source calendar project * Karen Etheridge - contributor to Moose - a post-modern object system for Perl, and other Perl projects * Piglet Evans - developer, wiscondb, a WisCon (feminist SF convention) convention planner F * Carlie Fairchild - Publisher, Linux Journal * Ruthe Farmer - Director of Strategic Initiatives, National Center for Women & Information Technology * Helen Faulkner - Debian Developer * Esther Filderman - HA/HPC supercomputing, , Ohio LinuxFest organiser, system administration * Beth Flanagan - (aka pidge) Yocto Project developer and release engineer. * Cassondra Foesch - (trans) PearPC developer, and community manager, Sourceforge POTM recognition * Helen Foster - Moodle community manager * Steph Fox - PHP contributor * Jes Fraser (formerly Jes Hall) - KDE contributor * Luciana Fujii Pontello - Cheese maintainer in GNOME, works for Collabora. * Cheryl Fillekes G * Elizabeth Garbee - has spoken at linux.conf.au, SCALE, Ohio Linux Fest, FISL, OSCON * Sulamita Garcia - LinuxChix Brazil, LinuxChix International and open source community manager for Intel Latin America * Mary Gardiner - past chair of linux.conf.au program, AussieChix founder, Python community member, Ada Initiative co-founder * Ankita Garg - Linux kernel hacker, IBM Bangalore * Machtelt Garrels - Linux Documentation Project, founder of OpenDoc Society * Claire Giordano - Manager, OpenSolaris * Sara Golemon - PHP core contributor * Amber Graner - Ubuntu Weekly News editor * Jennifer Griffin - Dreamwidth developer * Amy Griffis - Linux kernel security developer, audit subsystem * Ana Beatriz Guerrero López - Debian Developer and KDE Developer * Telsa Gwynne - former bug reporter, bug triager, translator for the GNOME project H * Caroline Hodder - Moodle & Mahara * Kylene Hall - Linux kernel security developer; co-developer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver * Michelle Hall - Qimo developer * Meadhbh Hamrick - Contributor to the open-source Snowglobe Second Life™ Viewer. * Sumana Harihareswara - coordinates volunteer software development at the Wikimedia Foundation. * Randi Harper - FreeBSD Project * Lesley Harrison - Linux Sysadmin, tech author * Julianne Frances Haugh - Author/maintainer of shadow * Leslie Hawthorn - community manager at Red Hat, former Google open source manager * Liz Henry - Contributor to OTW and Dreamwidth, (former) Socialtext open source manager, Drupal developer * Amy Herzog - contributor to the SELinux project, infosec engineer at MITRE * Hope Hines - Founder of Olocity, open source storage management application * Maureen Hoffert - Project manager, HP Open Source and Linux Lab * Emma Jane Hogbin - The Linux Documentation Project * Jennifer Hodgdon - Drupal Search Maintainer and Coordinator of API Documentation Team * Leigh Honeywell - Ubuntu Women leader * Lisa Hoover - http://ostatic.com/member/lisahoover * Cornelia Huck - Linux kernel developer (s390, sysfs) I J *Gloria W Jacobs - Python developer, co-organizer of NYC Python meetup, Python NYC Apprenticeship founder. * Christine Jamison - current maintainer of getty_ps * Janis Johnson - maintains gcc testing infrastructure * Lynne Jolitz - co-lead developer, 386BSD * Pamela Jones - winner, Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2007 "Best FUD Fighter" * Ursula "Ursinha" Junque - Launchpad developer / Ubuntu Brazil * Mary Lou Jepsen - Screen technologist, inventor of OLPC's amazing screen, founder of Pixel Qi screen tech company K * Anjali Kulkarni - Freebsd developer and hacker, Juniper Networks * Juliet Kemp - Linux sysadmin and writer * Ariane Khachatourians - Drupal documentation lead drupal.org community spotlight * Rikki Kite - Associate Publisher, Linux Pro Magazine * Linda Knippers - Linux kernel security developer, Tru64 AdvFS (source released under GPLv2) * Olga Kornievskaia - Distributed security R&D in the CITI group at UMich; Linux kernel developer on NFS, and RPC security * Sarah Kowalik - Ubuntu release team, former Kubuntu core developer * Maia Kozheva - Ubuntu Developer * Elizabeth Krumbach - Linux sysadmin, Ubuntu Community Council Member, Coordinator of the Philadelphia area Linux Users Group, Ubuntu Women leader * Kanchana Welagedara- Apache Member ,Contributor in many Apache projects,FOSS evangelist L * Jasmine Langridge - Software Engineer at Google, programmed FOSS game Trigger Rally * Joy Latten - Linux security developer (Labeled IPSec) * Dru Lavigne - Chair, BSD Certification Group * Julia Lawall - Linux kernel developer; leading researcher in domain-specific languages; developer on the Coccinelle, Bossa and DiaSpec projects * Penny Leach - Mahara developer, Moodle developer * Delphine Lebédel - Community Coordinator at Mozilla, in charge of the current Women & Mozilla project (aka WoMoz) * Dee-Ann LeBlanc - Writer, journalist, editor, educator, and speaker on open source, Linux, and Content Management Systems * Alexandra Leisse - Web community manager for Qt * Hanna Linder - former Linux kernel hacker, VMWare Support Engineer for IBM * Sandra Loosemore - gcc contributor M * Danielle Madeley - GNOME developer * Cathy Malmrose - Founder ZaReason - company selling hardware + linux * Margarita Manterola - Debian Developer * Kathey Marsden - Apache * Caitlyn Martin - Linux Yarok developer, consultant, writer, former Vector Linux package and repository maintainer * Elizabeth Mattijsen - Perl * Nancy Mauro-Flude - Genderchangers Academy, Eclectic Tech Carnival (OSS education) free software artist, project manager and advocater * Helen McCall - OpenShot Developer, Ubuntu Community contributer, Wikipedia Editor * Jessica McKellar — Python programmer, Python teacher, KSplice * Amanda McPherson - VP of Marketing and Developer Programs, Linux Foundation * Caroline Meeks, OLPC and Sugar * Pauline Middelink - Linux kernel developer in late 1990s/early 2000s * Juliane De Moerlooze - computer scientist / feminist / bxlug president * Kim Moir - Release Engineer for the Eclipse (JDT, PDE and Platform) and RT Equinox projects * Sherry Q. Moore - OpenSolaris core contributor, technical leader of the Solaris x86 kernel team * Mackenzie Morgan - Ubuntu Developer * Marion Mpanga, FOSSFA Executive, co-founder of the Uganda Center for Open Source Software * Tina Müller - Perl * Dorcas Muthoni - APC-Africa-Women (AAW) trainer, promoting open source software to African women, winner of Anita Borg Change Agent Award * Marion Mpanga - Uganda Center for Open Source Software, FOSSFA N * Elizabeth Naramore - founder, PHPWomen * Anne Nicolas - Founder and Lead Packager, http://mageia.org Mageia, founder, partner and engineer at http://www.hupstream.com/en/ Hupstream * Naomi Novik - committee chair/project lead, Archive Of Our Own * Dorit Nuzman - gcc contributor * Nnenna Nwakanma - FOSSFA, OSI * Golnaz Niliyeh - Co-Founder of Blogilo O * Terri Oda - steering committee, Mailman and list admin/sysadmin for Linuxchix * Cat Okita - Systems, Security, Networks * Ory Okolloh - Ushahidi * Anne Østergaard * Rosa María Orellana - Drupal, open source evangelis (Drupalchix, Python), co-organizer Python Perú * Leann Ogasawara - Ubuntu Kernel release Manager P * MaryBeth Panagos - activism for open media standards and OSS tools (Open Media Now) * Surbhi Palande - Ubuntu Kernel Engineer * Denise Paolucci - Dreamwidth founder * Meredith L. Patterson - PostgreSQL, security tools * Celeste Lyn Paul - KDE Usability team, KDE eV board member * Karen Pauley - Perl community organiser * Akkana Peck - former Mozilla developer, GIMP trainer and writer * Radia Perlman - mother of the internet, inventor of spanning tree protocol * Stormy Peters - Mozilla developer relations, former GNOME Foundation executive director * Christine Peterson - credited with originating the term 'open source' * Silvia Pfeiffer - media developer, ANNODEX project * Lydia Pintscher - KDE Community Working Group, KDE e.V. board, Open Semantic Data Association steering committee * Noirin Plunkett - Technical writer, Apache Software Foundation director, ApacheCon organiser * Lynne Pope - Mambo developer, President Mambo Foundation * Susan Potter - Twitter4R, metafusion-crypto & metafusion-thor developer & founder * Ara Pulido - Mago automated test suite, Canonical QA Q * Sol Quimpo - Drupal & Docvert R * Angie Radtke - Joomla! contributor * Candace Ramcharan - President, Linux Fund * Allison Randal - Parrot Project, Perl 6, O'Reilly Media , technical architect of Ubuntu project * Emily Ratliff - Linux security (trusted computing, certifications); runs the Open Source Security blog * Anna Ravenscroft - Python, co-editor of The Python Cookbook * Liz Rea - Koha developer * Meike Reichle - Debian developer * Deb Richardson - Mozilla developer relations lead, founder of LinuxChix * Jacinta Richardson - Perl, winner 2008 White Camel Award * Amaya Rodrigo Sastre - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Audrey Roy - co-creator/lead of Django Packages & Packaginator open source projects, co-founder of PyLadies Python women's advocacy group * Miriam Ruiz - Debian Developer * Karen Rustad - OpenHatch developer, designer, and board member * Susanne Ruthven - Geek Barrister, and organiser of linux.conf.au 2010 * Joanna Rutkowska - Xen developer * Wendy Robinson - Open Source Matters board member, Community Leadership - Joomla! * Tabitha Roder - One Laptop per Child, Moodle, Sugar, Mahara. Ran a Miniconf at linux.conf.au 2010, Software Freedom Day kids host. * Susan Rust - Drupal * Marta Rybczynska - Co-ordinator of the KDE Polish team S * Bess Sadler - Blacklight developer * Loulwa Salem - Linux security developer: BogoSec source code security analyzer; Common Criteria certification of RHEL and SLES * Pamela Samuelson, law professor at UC Berkeley and open-source/information policy expert * Karen Sandler - Executive director, GNOME Foundation, legal counsel, The Software Freedom Law Center * Runa A. Sandvik - Security researcher, contributes to The Tor Project and Debian * Carla Schroder - Author of The Linux Cookbook, TresChix of Linuxchix * Jenny Scott-Thompson - Contributor to Dreamwidth and the Archive of Our Own * Alolita Sharma - Software Engineer, Entrepreneur, Activist, Open Source Initiative (OSI) * Sarah Sharp - Linux kernel hacker, USB * Aurynn Shaw - Postgresql * Nanako Shiraishi - One of the primary authors of git * Jane Silber - Canonical Ltd COO (2004–2010) and CEO (March 2010–) * Nivedita Singhvi - Linux kernel, chair of the 2009 Linux Plumbers Conference * Zoe Slattery - PHP QA contributor * Elizabeth Smith - PHP core contributor - Windows, PHP-GTK, Cairo PECL extension * Wendy Smoak - Maven expert & author, contributor to Apache projects including Struts, MyFaces, Shale, Maven, and Tiles * Femke Snelting - Open Source Publishing (graphics design agency that uses only open source tools and creates some, too) * Christine Spang - Debian developer, OLPC developer * Sue Spence - Perl programmer, speaker * Megan Squire - FLOSSmole project leader, Associate Professor in Computing Sciences at Elon University * Kate Stewart - Ubuntu Release Manager * Anuradha Suraparaju - Dirac open codec developer * Chach Sikes - Drupal * Ruby Sinreich - Drupal * Sarah Stierch - Wikimedia Foundation T * Audrey Tang - Perl hacker and founder of the Pugs project * Parisa Tabriz - security developer * Laura Thomson - author, ''PHP and MySQL Web Development, ''and engineering manager at Mozilla * Beth Tibbitts - Eclipse developer * Carolyn Tice - gcc developer * Marcela Tiznado - Debian Developer * Mena Trott - co-lead developer, Movable Type U * Ubergeekchick - GNOME/GTK+2.0 applications V * Wendy Van Dijk - Perl programmer * Debora Velarde - Linux kernel developer, co-maintainer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver * Eugenia Vlasova - open source evangelist, philologist, contribute translations for many Linux projects * Jenn Vespermann - LinuxChix coordinator in early 2000s, author of CVS book, trainer * Sree Veturi - Drupal (along with other open source technologies) W * Brenda Wallace - Drupal, OLPC & Laconica hacker * Stacey Walker - moodle and mahara hacker * Hanna Wallach - women in Open Source researcher, women in GNOME promoter * Linda Walsh - SGI employee, former Linux kernel hacker on capabilities functionality * Elin Waring - President of Open Source Matters, Joomla! contributor * Pia Waugh - Australian open source contributor and advocate * Kimberlee Weatherall - Australian IP law guru, especially in regard to Open Source * Fernanda G. Weiden - Vice president of FSFE, Debian contributor * Jane Wells - WordPress UX and Community lead * Gloria W Jacobs - Freelance Python developer, co-organizer of NYC Python meetup, Python NYC Apprenticeship founder. * Susan Wu - Apache X Y * Yi Ma Mao - Perl Z * Elena Zannoni - GDB, language and toolchain hacker, currently managing the Linux Engineering Tools team at Oracle * Xiaolan (Catherine) Zhang - Linux kernel security developer; USENIX Security and Annual Technical Conference program committee member * S. P. Zeidler - NetBSD and pkgsrc developer * Marina Zhurakhinskaya - GNOME Shell developer, Red Hat employee, lead of GNOME Women's Outreach http://blogs.gnome.org/marina/about/ * Mimi Zohar - Linux kernel security hacker; maintainer of the Integrity Measurement Architecture (IMA) subsystem * Category:Lists of women